Typically, a shift control apparatus for transmitting a shift operation and a select operation of a shift lever to a transmission includes a shift control cable and a select control cable. In a conventional shift control apparatus, the shift control cable and the select control cable are connected to a control shaft, which is vertically disposed in the transmission, through a shift control lever and a select control lever. The control shaft undergoes vertical movements responding to operations of the select control cable, so that a control finger provided in the control shaft moves between a plurality of shift lugs. The control shaft undergoes rotational movement responding to operations of the shift control cable so that the control finger moves the shift lug. Furthermore, often a shoe to which a select control lever is coupled is exposed, so that it may collect impurities.
Furthermore, since the select control lever and a shift lever are configured to be dependent on each other shift feeling becomes deteriorated. Still furthermore, because the control shaft is vertically disposed, a return spring that supports the control shaft in the upward direction must be large, such that a relatively great force is needed for a select operation. Also, in the conventional shift control apparatus, a shock generated in a transmission cannot be effectively prevented from being transmitted to the gear shift lever.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.